my daughter the genie
by danifan3000
Summary: with his friends and sister away Danny is board and goes to see clockwork but he's not there so while exploring the tower he falls through a time portal and meets sapphire and after spending two weeks with her he's pulled back to the tower to find out well your just going to have to find out


**greetings people of fanfiction I am danifan3000 I'm starting a new story on fanfiction because I have a minor case of writers block while trying to write my** **Danny**** phantom story jazz grounded I hope you all will like my stories once I get them started,Danny is 16 in this story. I don't own Danny phantom  
**

* * *

**Danny's pov **

Danny was board out of his mind jazz was away at college,tucker was at a tech convention,Sam is in England with her parents for two weeks,and there hasn't been a ghost attack all week not even from that annoying box ghost.

what am I going to do around here,then a thought came to him maybe I could go to the ghost zone and see what clockwork is doing Danny said.

Danny then went down to his parents lab to make sure no one was there once he saw that the lab was empty he went ghost and flew through the portal.

after two hours of flying through the ghost zone he thought to himself now where was clockworks tower again? he asked himself when he saw clockworks tower in the distance he than stopped at the entrance and knocked on the door when nobody answered he just walked in not noticing the note that read Daniel,I'm away at a meeting with the observances do not mess up the time stream while I'm gone,CW.

Danny was exploring the tower when he came across an old beaten up fenton thermos and shuddered I hope he stays in their,I will never become him then as he turned away he tripped and fell into one of clockworks time portals.

* * *

**somewhere in the past 2000 years ago**

Danny fell out of the portal and landed in some kind of desert,man I've got to find some kind of town before I burn up in this heat he said and went ghost.

after flying for what felt like hours he came across a village that was made up of guys with beards and turbans and woman with everything but their eyes covered

Danny noticed some of these guys were selling some of these woman when he saw this one woman that seemed familiar to him but he didn't know why she seemed familiar.

she seemed she didn't want to be there so Danny flew in and grabbed and flew away with some of those assholes yelling at him to bring her back,the woman she saved started to struggle and screamed at him to let her go,its okay calm down I was trying to save you from those guys.

after she calmed down they flew into an abandoned house to rest there was an uncomfortable silence between the two then Danny was the first to speak,so my name is Danny what is your name she hesitated at first but took the Vail off her face and answered I'm sapphire she said then kissed him on the cheek thank you for saving me she said after Danny got over his shock from the kiss he got a good look at her she looked about eighteen and had long black hair and light blue eyes.

Danny and sapphire stayed together for two weeks and over time sapphire started to develop feelings for Danny and Danny had developed feelings for sapphire then one day sapphire led Danny to their shared bed room and sapphire and Danny got into a full blown make out session on the bed.

**two hours later**

Danny and sapphire just lay there on the bed both naked with their clothes scattered all over the room from them having sex,man that was great Danny said yeah said sapphire,once she and Danny got dressed when they left the room a time portal opened up in front of them then an arm came out and pulled Danny in,DANNY! sapphire exclaimed as the portal closed.

**clockworks tower present day 1 hour after Danny left**

once Danny realized he was back in clockworks tower he came face to face with clockwork do you ever not mess with the time stream clockwork asked knowing the answer,Danny noticed Desiree was floating behind clockwork,uh clockwork why is "she" here Danny asked,that's what I want to know said Desiree.

clockwork answered,Danny sapphire the girl you slept with was Desiree's mother,WHAT! Danny exclaimed Desiree is your daughter,yours and sapphire's daughter Desiree had a shocked look on her face while Danny fainted.

* * *

**and that's the chapter and so far the longest one I have ever written so far,this story takes place before phantom planet,so Desiree is Danny's daughter**

**how will Danny and Desiree cope with this new information find out next time on my daughter the genie,danifan3ooo out**


End file.
